elementlesmerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kings
The Elemental world is divided. Regular, "ungifted" people are affected, too, but mostly the Elementals. Two Kings vie for control, while one sits and does nothing. These are them. King Alex The "good" king. He certainly is the least ruthless, and the most kind, and most of the protagonists back him. He is a Titaniumling(insert link here later?), which means he can control two elements. In his case, fire and nature. A more of an elected official, to be perfectly honest, as he has no royal blood. King Elemental, his enemy in the war, is descended from an ancient bloodline. King Elemental A vile, cunning, and devoid tyrant. He thirsts for power, and is extremely resentful to have to contest his "rightful throne". He wishes for all of the Elemental world to be at his back, and for King Alex to be crushed. He is a Titaniumling as well, controlling electricity and air. All the protagonists oppose him, though not all openly. He is not afraid to torture, imprison, or even execute his subjects, for seemingly meaningless reasons. King Stoneheart A neutral king. He rules over a rather large city in the desert, and his domain ends there. Despite that, him army is enormous, due to the fact of constant imposing threats from the other two kings, both showing interest in capturing or recruiting his city. It is a center of trade, full of markets and exports. It is built around an oasis. King Stoneheart dies not do much to influence the outside world politically, and is perfectly content with just his city, but the world heavily relies on his commerce. He is another Titaniumling, controlling earth and water. Giant Kings The giant society is also divided, between two giant kings. King Diego He has the majority of the Giants on his side, as well as a massive floating fortress located somewhere in the plains, Norfaire. He is described as "a just enough leader, though we could do better," and a powerful giant. The giant of water. It has been a tradition in the giant hierarchy to have the water giant as leader. Diego supports King Alex, and sends him Elementals that he picks up on his journeys. He is widely accepted. However, many people still think he is a heartless tyrant. Acid(king title withheld) The leader of the Giant Rebellion, a group of seven Giants, including Acid, who violently disagree with Diego's philosophies and ways. He commands a VERY large army of about ten thousand Red World Warriors(see: the Red World), and an estimate of 20,000 monsters that the Monster King lent, as they are in an alliance. He also leads the infamous assassin Silver Astrel, and a Greenwick to boot. He has been giving Diego's side a run for its money. The Monster King(s) A group of four monsters, extremely large, that lead the main bulk of the monster forces, one for each main element: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. They are enormously powerful, and many of their enemies have ended up dead. =